


In My Soul

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Angel of Poplar [3]
Category: Call the Midwife, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: As the Turners celebrate Christmas, Myzza finds herself dealing with her older brother, who is none other than Gabriel himself.





	1. Things Aren't Always Easy

Myzza bites the inside of her lip to keep herself from giggling. She's helping Shelagh organise the children's nativity play. However, the angel can't get a word in edgewise over Shelagh's constant commands and orders. The children are quickly growing bored with it all, which is only driving Shelagh to give more directions.

"Mrs Turner, why don't we have a short break?" Myzza suggests.

Shelagh sighs but nods. The children rush to the biscuit table eagerly. They are just as excited as Shelagh and Myzza for a break. Myzza slides from the piano stool and down to Shelagh.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time to get them sorted." Myzza murmurs.

Shelagh sighs but allows the children to eat their biscuits and drink their juice. After 10 minutes though, Shelagh calls them together again to get back to work. Myzza just smiles and sighs, taking her place back at the piano. Timothy is still away at medical school. He'll be back in time for the performance, but they still need music for the rehearsal. Myzza had sorted the problem by using her Angelic powers to give herself the ability to play the piano. Shelagh had then immediately taken the angel up on her offer to play for the nativity.

Myzza starts playing the oh- so- familiar tune of Away In A Manger. This is the end of the play, where everyone is on stage together. Its the scene that that needs the most work. At this point Myzza has the whole song burned into her brain. They're about midway through when there's a scuffling sound on stage. Shelagh then yells, "Stop, stop, _stop_!"

Myzza turns abruptly, cutting the song short. The boy playing Gabriel has one of the other angels in a headlock. Myzza and Shelagh both rush forward and prise them apart. Shelagh is livid. "What do you think you're doing?! This is appalling behaviour! You should both be ashamed of yourselves."

The children hang their heads in shame.

"What were you thinking?" Shelagh demands.

"Richie said I look stupid." 'Gabriel' pouts. "So I punched him."

Richie starts to protest but Myzza hushes him.

Shelagh glares harshly. "Violence is not the answer, William. We don't hit people just because they say silly things. And Richie. You tell an adult if someone does something to you. You don't retaliate."

The two boys nodd dejectedly. Shelagh sighs. "Richie come and stand by me. William, go with Myzza."

Myzza spends the rest of the rehearsal with William perched on the edge of the piano stool. They run through some of the songs again before the children leave. Both Shelagh and Myzza slump as soon as the last child has run out.

Shelagh sighs, taking her glasses of and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "That was a mess. We really need to do some work with them if we want to be ready for opening night."

"They will be." Myzza soothes.

"We might need to recast Gabriel if William can't behave himself."

To Shelagh's surprise, Myzza just starts laughing. Through her giggles, she manages to get out, "Don't- he's the best representation of Gabriel I've ever seen."

Shelagh looks at her for a moment before packing up the props, Myzza still chortling away. They store everything away in a cupboard before heading home. They pick up Angela and Teddy from Granny Parker's on the way.

Myzza gets in the doorway and smiles. It's that small, sweet pull of her lips that always means one thing.

"Timothy's praying." Myzza says. She closes her eyes and just listens to his voice as Shelagh patiently waits. After a minute or two before opening her eyes again. "He says he loves you and he can't wait to come home."

Shelagh smiles. "At least we don't have to bother with the telephone."

Myzza grins back before vanishing upstairs.

* * *

Timothy comes home 3 days later. Patrick drives him from the train station. When they arrive, Timothy is immediately swarmed by Angela and little Teddy. He scoops them up, smiling broadly. "Hello you two!" They giggle in delight.

He puts them down and hugs his mother tightly. "Hey, mum." Shelagh casts a sideways look at Myzza and moves away. Timothy smiles at Myzza's sweet face. He holds his arms out and she flings herself into them. He twirls her in a circle before setting her down and kissing her passionately.

"Hey..." she whispers breathlessly.

"Hey yourself." he replies. Subtly, Patrick and Shelagh take the children inside to give the two a moment alone. Myzza just sort of sinks into Timothy. He runs his hand over her hair, tangling himself in golden strands. When Myzza raises her head, there's a glint of blue light in her eyes. Timothy kisses the bridge of her nose. She swats at him playfully. "I'm sorry. I... my Grace is reacting to your soul."

Timothy's sure he feels Myzza's wings wrap around him but says nothing. "Come on. Let's go in."

The Turners just talk. It's calm and peaceful. Myzza lets herself be lulled by their voices and stories. Its easy to draw strength from them like this, when they are happy and relaxed and their souls are open. She loves this warmth.

After a while, Shelagh takes Teddy and Angela upstairs to bed. Patrick grins at Timothy and opens two bottles of beer. Myzza rises to go but Patrick calls her back. "Myzza, you can stay."

Myzza turns and smiles. "I couldn't intrude. You two deserve some time together."

"Please stay." Timothy begs.

Myzza sighs but sits back down. She can't resist Timothy at all.

"Do you want a beer?" Timothy jokes.

Myzza raises an eyebrow and says with all seriousness. "Sure."

Patrick and Timothy share a reluctant look, but Myzza plucks a bottle fro the cupboard and pulls the cap of with her hand effortlessly. She rejoins Patrick and Timothy before knocking her head back and taking several gulps of beer. Setting the bottle down she gives Patrick and Timothy a hard look. "I can drink Dean Winchester under the table. I know how to hold my alcohol."

She sweeps from the room, beer in hand,leaving the two suitably impressed.


	2. Never Stop To Wonder Why

Myzza and the Turners brave the cold winds, rushing up the Nonnatus steps. Shelagh pushes the door open agains the harsh breeze. Timothy wrestles the door shut behind them. Sister Julienne strides over and hugs Shelagh. "Merry Chistmas, my dear."

"Hello, Sister." Shelagh returns.

"I'm afraid Sister Monica Joan has been repositioing the figurines again. She insists that the angel Gabriel and the ass should be able the converse." Shelagh and Sister Julienne laugh together.

Myzza shakes out her hair like a dog, a droplet of water hanging from the end of her nose. "Where do you want these?" she asks around the stack of presents precariously stacked in her arms.

Sister Julienne becons them into the dining room. Angela and makes a beeline for Sister Winifred excitedly. The presents are distributed and they all take their places around the table.

They all talk, all mixing together. Its perfectly wonderful. Despite the awful scene the Nonnatons had witnessed with Myzza and Raziel in November, they were very accepting and understanding of Myzza. Even though, for quite a few of them, the idea of an actual angel was hard to grasp, they were very welcoming. Perhaps because- if a little socially akward, Myzza didn't act any different to humans. Even as she sat with no food in front of her, she was in the middle of a conversation with Valerie.

The meal was just ending when the television buzzes and switches on. Myzza tilts her head with a suspicious look on her face. A jumpy, bubbly tune starts playing from it. The table goes quiet as Myzza leaps out of her seat, yelping "Nope!" as she moves. She hurries to the television and snaps her fingers. "Thats inappropriate." The television immediately cuts off. Myzza sighs and rests her head on her clasped hands.

Then the lights flicker.

"Hey, baby girl."

Myzza sucks in a sharp breath as the Nonnatons turn to see a blonde man with a devilish grin on his face perched on one of the sofas.

"What are you doing here?" Myzza asks wearily.

The man scoffs and appears next to her in an instant. As he slings his arm around her, Myzza looks very much like she'd like to melt into the floor. "What, a brother can't drop in to see his little sister now and then? On Christmas?"

Myzza just sighs. "As I've said before, you could but you don't. Now what do you want?"

Sister Julienne rises from the table. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The man spins around dramatically to face her. "Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."

Sister Julienne stutters and murmurs rise up from the table. Myzza is one thing, but Gabriel is another.

Gabriel glances around at the Nonnatons before turning his gaze back to Myzza. "Nuns, Myzza? Really, _nuns_?" He pauses thoughtfully. "Good film though."

None of the Nonnatons know what to make of this at all. But Myzza hisses at him and slaps his arm. 

"Enough, Gabriel."

Timothy creeps closer to Myzza. Gabriel's eyes widen and a mischievous grin lights up his face. "Oh, you're Myzza's new flame."

 _"Gabriel- I swear_ -"

The other angel takes no notice of her. "Well here's some advice: take her from behind and just hit it, like a - _mmmph_!"

Myzza clamps her hand over Gabriel's mouth, scowling fiercely. "Gabriel. _Shut up_."

Gabriel looks set to protest but Myzza interrupts him. "Its closing your mouth and not saying words; surely you can handle it."

Gabriel huffs and a lollipop appears in his mouth. Myzza rolls her eyes but says nothing about it. "Now what is it you want?"

Gabriel plucks the lollipop from his mouth, laughing nervously. His hand reaches up to awkwardly scratch his neck. "Well that's a funny story."

Myzza's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Lets put it this way. How'd you like to go hunting pagan gods with me?"

There's silence.

And then Myzza explodes.

" _Gabriel_! You were antagonising the Pagans. Are you an _idiot_?!" she pauses and huffs. "After the Elysian motel incident, they're out for blood. You should know that more than anyone."

Now Gabriel is rolling his eyes. "Come on Myzza. You're one of Michael's best. I could really use your help."

Myzza shakes her head. "Gabriel, I left for a reason. I'm not a soldier, I'm a Scholar. I don't- I don't _want_ to be a hunter."

Gabriel sighs disappointedly. "You did once."

"That was then. This is now."

"Ugh. Fine." Gabriel groans.

"Look, you're welcome to just hang out, okay? But no hunting." Myzza offers.

Gabriel grins and winks at her. "Sure. See you around, baby girl." Then he disappears.

Myzza sighs fondly, shaking her head. Then she turns back to the Nonnatons. "I am so sorry about that."

They all just stare, not sure what to make of what they've seen. After a while, Timothy pipes up. "That was Gabriel? As in nativity Gabriel?"

Myzza nods and returns to her seat. "Yes. You humans misinterpret a lot of things, but especially Gabriel." She laughs slightly. "You have Archangels and then you have Gabriel. At least now you can see why I left Heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the music that plays when Gabriel appears is Casa Erotica, like when he appeared to Castiel in season 9.


End file.
